


Ain't No Denying

by Azazel



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: Itachi comes home from an extended undercover mission and tries to relax with a nice hot bath and a quick wank. Who should interrupt but his lovely younger brother who is too smart for his own good but too young to know better.





	Ain't No Denying

**Author's Note:**

> Note the underage tag and warning. In a way I suppose this could be considered dub-con or even non-con but I'm not going to tag it as such because those have such negative connotations and stigma attached to them. But do be aware of the possibility of triggering content. Also, this was written very quickly in first person POV which I rarely do.

Close. I'm so close. I can feel the pressure building up in my balls, my whole groin feels like a rubberband pulled too tight. I squeeze my hand tighter so it almost hurts. It's always better that way. If I look down I know I'll see the tip of my dick sliding through my fist, shiny and wet, my foreskin stretched back behind the crown. Months spent in deep cover. Months without being able to touch myself. Or anyone else. But I'm getting distracted. Letting my thoughts wander. I need to focus. My parents will only be gone a short time which means if I want to be able to get off in peace I need to hurry. 

I need to think of something sexual. The last time Shisui and I went to the onsen. Yes, that works. We fucked in the snow before getting into the hot springs. I just need to remember how good his cock felt inside me. I need to think about the things he said. About me being the only person he wants to fuck. The only person he can be himself with. I imagine my hand is his, the way he jerked me off after he came in me. I wish he was here now. The memory of his spunk dripping down my thigh makes my asshole clench and my balls get even heavier. I know it doesn't work that way but I feel like when I cum it's gonna go on forever because it's been so long. My orgasm is right there, I can practically touch it. Just a few more strokes and I'm gonna blow. I can hear the ghost of Shisui whispering in my ear to let go already, how much he wants to see me bust my nut in the snow. My hand speeds up a tiny bit more.

Right when I feel the first tingle in my spine the door bangs open, a blur of pale skin and dark hair streaks in and before I can get my hand off my dick Sasuke is crushing both between us as he tries to squeeze the life out of me. My brain can't decide whether to be mortified he just caught me jacking off or happy to see him. I know he's happy to see me. He hasn't stopped chattering since he came through the door. His face is smashed against my chest and his skinny little arms are wrapped around me as far as he can reach. Fugaku must have been more of an asshole than usual for Sasuke to be reacting this way to my return. I finally let go of my cock and hug Sasuke back. My erection isn't going anywhere, though, and it doesn't help to have his little naked body squirming around on my lap. He's talking about school. A boy at school he thinks is his rival. By the way he talks I think it's less rivalry and more of a crush. I glance down when he begins to describe a complicated new hand sign they're learning. He's so animated, wriggling and bouncing on my thighs. My dick is still trapped between our stomachs and, yeah, that's my precum smeared across his skin. 

His smile is huge, his eyes are bright. He's so proud to show me what he knows. He's stopped talking. Now he's just looking at me like he's hopeful. I can't help but give him a little smirk and challenge him to work harder so he can be as good as me. Honestly, I think he'll be better, but it's so easy to tease him. His pout should be a jutsu all on its own. He crosses his little arms over his chest and one of his hands brushes my cock. I grunt and he blinks at me. I see the gears turning in his mind. He's smart. I'm not sure how much he knows about sex, yet, but I can guess he'll figure out something of what I was doing when he came in. It's somewhat unsettling to see so much calculation going on in his eyes. Then he's suddenly smiling again and hopping off my lap, telling me to close my eyes so he can give me a surprise. 

I never could deny him anything. 

He disappears for a few seconds then he's back, nudging my knees apart. I prepare for some sort of attack, probably of the fingers-to-ribcage variety. I nearly choke on my own tongue when something hot and wet and slightly sharp engulfs the head of my dick. My eyes snap open and when I look down I can't process what I'm seeing. My beautiful, talented, genius little brother is on his knees and has the tip of my dick in his mouth. Then his hands wrap around the shaft and squeeze. I'm paralyzed. I can't even move to stop him when he starts to bob his head and stroke with his hands. And I can't help but be impressed with how fast he matches up his rhythm until his lips are touching his fingers. I was already so on edge, so close, and this is just too much. I can see my thighs starting to shake but it's like I'm outside myself observing. A few seconds later I'm flooding his mouth. It must have startled him. He pulls back coughing but it's too late for me to stop so I finish on his face and hands, splattering his cheeks with cum and oozing between his fingers. He blinks up at me, teeth gleaming in a wide grin. My ears are still ringing so I don't catch the first part of what he says but the tail end is something about seeing our Mother do the same for our Father. Then he starts making comparisons. About how when Mother did it she didn't get so messy, and how Father stroked Mother's hair after and how he kissed her on the mouth. 

He tells me about asking Mother why she did it. He says she told him it was because she loves Father and doing this makes him feel good. Then he says he wanted me to feel good because he loves me and when he saw me touching myself like Father had he wanted to do what he saw Mother doing. His logic is faultless. And again he faces me with that shining, proud, expectant look. Like he wants me to stroke his hair and kiss his mouth. I drag him to his feet and crush him to my chest. Though his body is too young to fulfill the desire I know he was aroused by what he did. It's difficult to deny when his tiny, swollen cock is jabbing me in the stomach much like mine earlier. He lets me hold him for mere moments before he squirms away, complaining about being too old for hugs. He wipes his face with the washcloth I left on the edge of the sink then hands it to me. He shifts his weight from foot to foot, making his fat little dick bounce. His voice floats to me again telling me how Mother explained that he isn't old enough yet for anything to come out of him like it does with Father and me but he can't wait until he *is* old enough so we can make each other feel good at the same time. My throat makes a dry clicking sound when I swallow back the words condemning his idea. I want to say we can't. But this is Sasuke and I never can deny him anything.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a remote possibility of this turning into a series of naughty interludes between them over the years but I emphasize the word *remote*.
> 
> X-posted to aff


End file.
